The Femme, The Girl, and NEST
by SpinosaurusQueen3
Summary: The N.E.S.T. Team are searching for the location of an Energon signal in an old Ghost Town in the Sierra Nevada Mountaints. What will they do when Optimus runs over a random girl, and the girl leads them to a new face. Leading to a new threat that no one could have seen coming...
1. An Accident

_Haguh-heei_

 _Haguh-uuh_

 _Haguh-heei_

 _Haguh-uuh_

 _Haguh-heei_

 _'_ _Run faster dammit!'_ She was mentally screaming in her head. ' _Run faster or she will die!'_ She was sprinting through the rugged terrain of the Sierra Nevada Mountains. She was coming close to her destination.

She just had to sprint a _little_ farther, just through a _small_ corner of the abandoned Boom-Town.

Not much farther now… _SCREEE!_ She turned just in time to see two blinding lights boring down on her before there was pain, and she knew no more.

Prophcey

Things were coming in and out of focus…

"She…. hit rather hard….Where….come from….Going….all right?" There were voices. Voices that sounded different. There was a Baritone that spoke with authority, sorrow, and regret. Another was more of a Tenor, filled with confidence and concern. A third was higher and lower, it was the hardest to distinguish. _'NO! No, no, no, no, no! Where am I- Is she still ali- How long was I out- I need to get out of here!'_ throughout all of her jumbled thoughts, she needed to make sure that she got to her friend, and _soon_.

"….Moving….Awake !"

"What?"

"She just moved!"

"…"

"She moved again!"

True to the strange voice, she was waking up. And what she saw terrified her. She was in the back of an ambulance, or what _looked_ like the interior of an ambulance. Only, there was no driver. She bolted upright, ignoring the pain that she was feeling from, what she assumed, were cracked, bruised, and/or broken bones.

 _'_ _Dammit! I need to get to her!'_ She thought frantically. She flipped off the gurney and stood unsteadily on her feet, hand groping around in her pockets to make sure _it_ was there. It was, and she sighed in relief before breaking the ambulances back doors open and jumping out.

Prophcey

To say that the Autobots were surprised when they heard Ratchet comm. them that the human girl had awoken, would be adequate. To say that they were shocked when they heard and saw her jump-out of Ratchet's Alt Mode, was an understatement. They were horrified at what she was doing. Then, they saw something in her hand. Something familiar…

Prophcey

Even though she had braced herself for the added pain of hitting the dirt road, she could not help but yelp at the road burn. She rolled a few times before she forced herself to stand up and run into the forest.

Her breathing quickly became labored as she strove to outdistance the vehicles that had no drivers. She tripped on a something, maybe a rock, or maybe a root of something? Either way, she face-planted into the needle-and-soil-forest-floor, coaxing a scream out of her throat.

It was then that she had the idea to take to the trees, and thus cut her chances of being detected in half, with the added chance that she would hurt herself further. Not that _her_ safety mattered when it came to _her_. Quickly she climbed up the trees and not a moment too soon. Just as she was as balanced as she could be on a tree limb with her injuries, did a Lime/Neon yellow Hummer H2, a Red Ferrari 458 Italia, a Silver Corvette Stingray, a Blue Chevrolet Volt, a Green Chevrolet Beat, a Red Chevrolet Trax, a Black GMC Topkick, and a Peterbilt 379 that was mostly Blue with Red flames on the hood come through.

As the cars came through she felt a shiver down her spine, making her hair stand on end. When they had all passed she proceeded to move from branch-to-branch.

Prophcey

 **"** **Yo! Ratchet! Are you sure that the Fleshy went this way?"**

 **"** **Yes I am Mudflap."** Ratchet stated tiredly. **"Besides, you are not the one who had her jump out of** ** _your_** **Alt-Mode."**

 **"** **Eh, eh. Calm down you two. No need to anger each other. You** ** _are_** **on the same side right?"** Mirage added in.

 **"** **Oy! Lay off my bro! Will ya?"** Skidds yelled.

 **"** **We should be extremely vigilant. We need to find the girl. I believe that she has a shard of the Allspark with her."** Optimus commented. _That_ made everyone shut up for a few moments before everyone started to talk at once, only to be silenced when Lennox said that he had _six_ Decepticon signals a little over a mile to the northwest. They immediately changed course only to be thrown backwards as the ground exploded in front of them.

Prophcey

Finally! She had done it! She had revived her friend, protector and ally. Something was wrong however… She did not seem to recognize her. The first thing that she did was activate her missiles and shoot in her general direction. Only after she heard the whirrings and clicks of multiple transformations, did she register that her friend was engaging _something's_ behind her.

Prophcey

The N.E.S.T. Team was not expecting to be shot at, and they _certainly_ were not expecting to see another Cybertronian that was almost on par with Jetfire's height, or that said being was a Femme. However, she had attacked them and just after Optimus had finished transforming, with an animalistic roar the Femme attacked him with a pair of swords and some missiles. As the rest of team rushed to save Optimus from the insane Femme, Ironhide attempted to grab her and forcibly separate the wild Femme and Optimus, Mirage and Sideswipe skated circles around them, trying to find a point where they could hit the Femme with minimal damage to Optimus. Skidds and Mudflap were being their usual failures in fighting, Ratchet was trying to get the twins to _actually_ fight, and Jolt was waiting to get the Femme with his electric whips.

Optimus was struggling to hold his own against the Femme. She rarely ever repeated the same attack pattern twice, she was taller than him by a meter or two, and she was easily dodging his counterattacks. All-in-all, he was in trouble even when his Allies were trying to help him. Ironhide tried to cast her aside only for his momentum to be make him into an oversized club that knocked Optimus down and put Mirage, Sideswipe, Ratchet, and the Twins; Skidds and Mudflap, out of the battle for the time being, only leaving Jolt, Optimus, The Femme, their Human allies, and that girl…

 _'_ _The Girl!'_ The thought hit him like one of Megatron's Plasma bullets. How could have he been so ignorant about her presence! He was about to call out to his team to search for the girl when he heard the sound of a Transformation that was _severely_ unwanted at that time being.

Prophcey

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled. The N.E.S.T. Team looked over at him and saw what, or rather _who_ he was holding.

"Let me Go!" The girl screamed at the Decepticon. Starscream only looked at her before transforming and flying off with her. The Femme had frozen as she swung at Optimus's head. She was looking at where he had flown off, then looked at the Autobots and Humans before snarling, shoving Optimus to the ground, running and transforming mid-step into a One-Winged aircraft and giving chase to Starscream

Prophcey

She couldn't believe this was happening, she had been abducted! But not by who she was usually kidnapped by, this one, _Starscream_ , was different. One he was a Seeker, two he was apparently _insane_ , and three he was a Decepticon! She was panicking, hyperventilating, shaking; the only thing she _didn't do_ was scream or try to escape. She hoped that her friend had seen her get taken, that was the only way that she was guaranteed survival.

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

Prophcey

 _"_ _Come here sweetie, come on, it's time for cake~"Her mother called out in a sing-song voice._

 _"_ _Come on Rora, you don't want to miss your sister's blow out the candles, do ya?" Her father had joined in, trying to coax her out of her room, trying to coax her out of her sketchbook as she stubbornly refused and continued to draw._

 _"_ _Coommme ooooooooooonnnn Rory. Come onnn. Plllllllllllllleease? Preety-please with cherries on top?"_

 _"_ _Just another moment Sara. One more minute."_

 _"_ _The party won't start without youu~"_

 _"_ _Wait."_

 _"_ _But-"_

 _"_ _Wait." So they waited, one minute turned to two, two to three, three to four, four to five, on and on they waited. Then, at the ten-minute mark, did she come out, hiding something behind her back…_

 _"_ _Happy Birthday Sahara, Happy Birthday Corra." She said, handing the thing from behind her back to them. It was a piece of paper, a piece of_ folded _paper. The twins eagerly unfolded it, and just as they looked at their big sister in gratitude, astonishment, and thankfulness, did the house, and everyone in it, explode._

Prophcey

The Humans and Autobots were shocked with how the Femme had reacted to them, and her sudden retreat. After a moment they started in the direction that the Femme and Starscream had headed. It was two minutes later that they heard an explosion. They looked in the sky to see what remained of Starscream fall and crash into the forest.

Prophcey

 _'_ _NO! No no no no no!'_ Rora thought as her vision faded out to nothing. _'At...Least..._ she _is...All right…'_ The last thing Rora saw was her friend watching her crash into the forest.

Prophcey

 _'_ _What Have I Done?'_ "What! Have! I! DONE?!" She thought and whispered/yelled to herself before she sprinted to the down Seeker and her friend.

Prophcey

The Autobots rushed to where Starscream had crashed and were horrorfied and fascinated to what they saw. There were bits of metal and Energon _everywhere_. It was highly unlikely that the Seeker was still alive, or the girl. They searched around the crash site, then Ratchet found a bloodied pilots' seat hanging from a tree but no girl. They hoped that the girl was all right, and followed a trail that had been made in the trees and what they saw shocked them to their cores. There. In **front of them** was The Femme, holding the human in her servo.


	2. New Information

"Drop the Girl, NOW!" Ironhide roared at the Femme, cannons whirling. The Femme merely snarled at them and stood up. Armor bristling as she placed herself so they would have to hit her before they got to the Girl. "You are outnumbered and outgunned," Optimus reasoned. "There is nowhere for you to go." The Femme slid a single pede backwards as she crouched. Then, there was a low rumbling. As if the earth was shaking. Heads and helms whirled about, searching for the source of the noise before they realized...The Femme was laughing at them. They gave her an incredulous look and she merely laughed harder, armor rattling. Then, the Femme did the unthinkable, she threw the girl into the air and then attacked them.

Before they could process her action, the Femme was upon them. Dealing hard, crippling blows to all the bots and releasing an pulse of energy that rendered the human's weapons useless. In the span of six seconds, all the Bots and humans were either incapacitated, disarmed, or unconscious. The Femme caught the girl in her servo, gently, before glaring at her defeated foes and vanishing into the forest. Leaving no trace, no path to follow.

Prophecy

"Som'un wan' ta 'splain wha' 'appened?" Skidds asked no one on particular. "What happened… What HAPPENED?" Mudflap yelled, tackling his twin. "We jus' had our asses whooped. That's wath happened you stupid genius!" The twins were rolling around, knocking down trees, destroying rocks, then as Ironhide was about to throw them away from each other, they hit something with a loud _**CLANG**_ which was followed by a screech of pain. They all froze and looked at what the twins had hit. They were all startled with what they saw, it was Starscream. He was barely clinging to life, only his torso, helm, left arm and servo, and part of one of his wings was left of the Seeker. His optics instead of being the red that they were all familiar with, they were blue, and flickering on green, as a seekers optics should be.

Starscream did not seem to register that he was surrounded by Autobots, all that he knew was pain and a desire to escape it. There was a crackle of static as he tried to speak, but he only ended up keening in pain. The Autobots and conscious humans looked at him in pity, Ratchet decided to at least stop him from losing too much more energon and offlining because of it. "What- No. _Who_ was that?" Sideswipe asked, his prankster nature gone. Replaced with a seriousness born of battle. The question was directed at Optimus. Seeing as he had the Matrix of Leadership, it may decide to tell Optimus who the Femme was, and why she attacked them. "I. Do not know." Optimus rumbled. There was only shocked silence in return. As they were about to say something else, he continued. "The Matrix, however… seemed to… recognize her." He said haltingly. "IT feels as though she is more worthy of it than me." More shocked silence before there was a clamor of disbelief. Surprisingly, they were interrupted by Starscream. His voice was strained but he was determined to tell them something. "Of course it feels that way Prime…" The Seeker half-sneered and coughed. "That FEMME… was the one who inspired Megatron to seek after the title of Prime…" More coughing. "In the Pits she was known as The Crimson Demon, Hellscythe, Bather of Energon, Slaughter of Predacons, The Empress of the Ring, Vanquisher of _Darthorox_. Those are all names that, that Femme had in the Pits. What she is most notified for though… Is fighting her way out of the ring, and to freedom." He coughed again, no more Energon to bleed. "And you should remember that well… ORION PAXX." The Seeker gave one last shudder before falling still, Spark darkening and then going out. "I have a bad feeling about this." Lennox groaned.

Back at the N.E.S.T. Base

"What do you mean, the mission was a failure!?" An irate voice squeaked. They nearly groaned, just what they needed, _Director Galloway_. And it seemed as though he was in one of his bad moods. "You had _every single Robot_ there! As well as all _certified personnel_! You had one job! ONE OBJECTIVE! And you tell me that it was a failure!" He was gasping by the end of his tirade, and clearly catching his breath for more. "Excuse me, _Director_ , but I was under the impression that they did what they could considering their _circumstances_ , and _unforeseen events_." General Morshower admonished from the catwalk. "Circumstances! Unforeseen Events! What is this major! What have you not told me!" Lennox heaved a breath, preparing himself for the explanation. ' _This will be fun'_ He thought.

An hour or so and lots and lots of ranting, interruptions, and exclamations of disbelief later. Lennox finished the summary of the mission. There was a heavy silence. "If there is another who their _Crown of Kings_ -" "Matrix of Leadership" Lennox supplied for Galloway. "Whatever, deems more _Worthy_ , then why don't you just go on and destroy or recruit?"

"Its not that simple-" Lennox tried. "Not simple?! It is easy! Just take the tech from S-7 and point it in the direction that the thing went."

"I am afraid that you do not understand Director." Morshower said calmly.

"Oh? Now what would that be!" Galloway said sarcastically.

"All the tech from S-7," Lennox started. "Was taken apart and given to their _rightful owners._ " Morshower finished. He then plowed on, ignoring Galloway's protest and rebuttal. "You should remember this _Director_ ," there was an underlying current of venom to the General's voice. "They are here to _help us_ , to fix _our mistakes_. They could have easily left this planet and headed elsewhere if they so wished. Unforeseen circumstances and new _Cybertronians_ are an occupational hazard of guaranteeing our planets safety." Lennox, at the generals' signal, followed him out of the room. Leaving a quietly fuming Galloway behind.

They walked to the Rec. Room where all the soldiers and the bots, in their holoforms, were waiting. "So, General." Figgs stated. "What brings you to our pequeña isla of the world?" The General smiled and chuckled. That drew some odd faces and everyone undivided attention. "Our satellites have detected a rather large UFO heading our way. I believe it to be one of yours, but I wanted to be sure before I told everyone it was not a threat." The Autobots perked up at hearing that. "And just where are these pictures?" An unusally calm Sideswipe asked. The General smirked before taking a picture out of nowhere and placing it on the center table. The bots all got a good look at it and confirmed that it was, in fact, one of theirs. "With all due respect General," Epps spoke. "That does not seem to warrant a visit from one of your ranking. So what exactly did you com here for?"

"Ever the observant one Robert. You are correct in that regard."

"So what did you come here for then?" Ironhide asked.

"I have a request for you. All of you" This set off their nerves. The last time he had a request, it ended up with Simmons on base for a month. "I want you to ensure that this 'Newcomer' you have encountered comes out alive." That was not what they were expecting. Mirage's eyes narrowed. "Why should we ensure that this Femme stays online?" The general did not answer, he just took an Old, Yellowed file from his briefcase and placed it on the table. He then took some pictures, written reports, and profiles from the file. One of the pictures showed a grinning young man leaning on a single-winged aircraft that matched the design of the Femme they had seen. Another showed Amelia Earhart, leaning on the same machine. There were several others, but they were all in the same picture as the aircraft.

"This being has been here for a long time. Passed down from Ace to Ace. Pilot to pilot. Parent to child. Friend to friend. I had the pleasure of seeing this aircraft and meeting the current pilot myself. But, they were believed to have been killed in an assasination roughly a Decade ago." he looked around at the gobsmaked faces. "Knowing that there is another pilot brings hope to old Project Starfire."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Jolt sprang in, moving his hands in front of him. "You told us that everything had been shared. Why are we now hearing about this. And 'Project Starfire'? What is that?!" everyone was slowly coming to realize that some information had been withheld.

"To answer both of your questions, Project Starfire is one that has been passed down through a series of families for as long as records exist. I did not know that the being was one of you, and even if I had, I would not have been able to mention it without the Leader of the Project allowing me to. Which just so happens to be the pilot of the being. The project exists in the same way S-7 did. No one knows unless let in. And information cannot be spread if you wish to live."

"Even so, how is it possible for this project to have existed for as long as you say it has?" Ratchet questioned. The General sighed and sat down while rubbing his forehead. "It has been existing as long as it has because the being has viciously attacked and protected those who they had decided to have as a 'pilot'." he sighed again. "Look, I do not really know how or why they are here. Only that they are. And that they have always given someone the title of the best in the sky." with that information said, he stood up and headed to the barracks, suggesting that they take measures to save and hide those files since he was technically not supposed to tell them.


End file.
